


Special Someone

by Randomova



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomova/pseuds/Randomova
Summary: You know what sucks? Being born with a name on your wrist that has already faded. Klaus have always known, that his soulmate is already dead, that there is no ‘special someone’ for him.





	Special Someone

You know what sucks? Being born with a name on your wrist that has already faded. Klaus have always known, that his soulmate is already dead, that there is no ‘special someone’ for him.

All of his siblings had some kind of happiness because of their soulmark, Luther, and Allison had each other. Diego had a lady cop, Vanya had a name of a guy, that she was still looking for. Ben could understand him, he had a name of a girl that he never met, and never had a chance. And Klaus had ‘Dave’ he couldn’t even read a surname. It was another reason to do drugs. It was another reason to kill himself, but he couldn’t succeed even at that. 

He used to talk with Ben about their soulmates, what would they be like, what they would look like, how they could meet, when they were kids, but when he got older they stopped doing that. It just caused more pain. 

Then dad died, everyone went back home. Five came back, and everything was unusual, but it unusual is usual for every Hargreaves. 

Then he got kidnapped. He was tortured, and there was so much pain! But he was used to pain. He was rescued by detective Patch, his brother’s soulmate, and he stole a suitcase. He wished for money, but when he opened it there was blue light and next thing he saw was a tent with soldiers. 

Couple of hours later he could finally look at his soulmark, like he always did, he expected to see nothing here (soulmark appeared when your soulmate was born), but there was everything! Name, and a surname, he was interrupted by one of the soldiers.

“You just get in the country?” 

“Oh...uh. Yeah.” Klaus knew that he had to pretend to be one of the soldiers. No one would believe him if he told the truth. Both him, and soldier chuckled.

“Yeah, the shit’s crazy, I know” a soldier guy was handsome, he had nice brown hair and baby blue eyes. In another life Klaus could pass by him on the street and not really notice him, or maybe they could meet at the club and have sex that Klaus wouldn't remember the next day.

“Yeah!” Maybe it was too much of enthusiasm, for a situation he was in, but Klaus didn’t really care. 

“You’ll adjust” a guy smiled, and it was probably the longest friendly conversation that Klaus had this week. Or maybe a month?

“I’m Dave” this name made Klaus’s heart jump a little. Was it even possible that it was his soulmate? No, he shouldn’t get his hopes up too much. 

“Klaus” he answered and something in Dave’s eyes told him, that maybe, just maybe there still was hope for him to find a soulmate. Maybe he was not alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enyoyed it! It is my first fanfic, here and my first fanfic in english. Please comment, it will mean everything for me!


End file.
